It's My Turn Now
by Wayfinder1314
Summary: In a Parallel Universe, Ruby Rose and her friends don't exist, instead there are different teens who attend Beacon Academy. These are the newest defenders of Remnant... They have no idea what they're getting into.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**A RWBY fic! This is a Parallel Universe fic; if you're looking for Ruby, Weiss, and the gang, go somewhere else. The only cannon characters are going to be the teachers and maybe a few other background characters (ie: General Ironwood). These are my OC Teams.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 _ **RWBY**_ **is owned by RoosterTeeth and the glorious Monty Oum (may he Rest in Peace).**

* * *

Eyota slid down the wall to sit on the floor as the helicarrier took off. She was on her way to Beacon Academy, finally. But she did wish there weren't so many people, there was too much information forcing itself into her brain, giving her a killer headache. She buried her face in her hands, letting her black hair fall forward and blocking out the light.

Sometimes she really hated her semblance.

The engines hummed beneath her and she idly noticed that one of the rotors had a slight wobble to it. Then she told her brain to shut up, since it wasn't vital information.

"Hey." She looked up to see a boy in front of her. He wore oriental style clothing in dark-orange and black-green and had short brown hair with two braids that reached just past his jaw framing his face; sparkling amber eyes met her grey ones.

"Hello?" she asked, not quite registering what was happening. Her gaze was caught by the large sword attached to his hip with a dark-orange gem that fairly throbbed with energy. Whoa… that was one drool-worthy weapon.

"Anyone sitting there?"

She blinked, then looked at the empty spot incredulously. "No…"

The boy sat down next to her, folding his sword behind him with practiced ease. "I'm Tai."

She knew that. She'd known that since she'd first laid eyes on him. "Eyota." She also knew that he was the youngest of four with three sisters and had a lot of pressure to live up to what they had accomplished.

"Are you okay, you look kind of tired."

Eyota grinned at him. "I'm fine. I just have a headache." She liked this guy, he was completely sincere.

"That stinks." Eyota snorted at his response. "So, do you want me to leave you alone or am I okay?"

"You're actually helping." She admitted. He was giving her something else to focus on other than the information overload around her.

"Alrighty then." Tai laughed. "What do you want out of Beacon?"

Eyota frowned in thought. "I want to be able to help people. I don't like the idea of leaving someone else to face the danger when I can do something too."

"Beacon is a Family Tradition for me. All three of my sisters have already graduated, so I've got a lot to live up to."

She hummed noncommittally. "I wouldn't worry so much about living up to your family's expectations as much as being a person that _you_ can be proud of." Tai smiled at her, she could sense his gratitude for the encouragement. "You said your family has all gone to Beacon? So what kind of team system do they have?"

"You are put into teams of four during Initiation. They drop you into the Emerald Forest and tell you to find a certain landmark. The first person you make eye contact with in the Forest is your new Partner, and then they put two partnerships together afterwards to make a team." Tai explained. "Then the teams are named by the names of their members. My oldest sister was leader of team MSTR (Master); Mia, Stane, Tifa, and Ryan."

"Do you want to be Leader?"

"Me? Nah, I'm not leadership material." Tai laughed slightly. "But I think you might be."

"No. Way." Eyota denied.

"Well… I guess we'll see. Won't we?" The 'carrier landed and Tai got to his feet in a single smooth movement before offering his hand to Eyota. "C'mon!"

Eyota smiled and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Thanks." He waved her thanks aside and the two of them got off the ship.

* * *

Faida adjusted her jacket, making sure it fell right. She would rather not have to deal with harassment before she had even stepped foot in Beacon. She squawked slightly as someone tripped and ran straight into her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." The speaker was a girl with tawny red hair and orange eyes, she wore a white outfit with red accents, a red skirt, and matching gloves. "I wasn't looking where I was going." A lion's tail whipped agitatedly behind her.

"You're fine." Faida assured. "I wasn't exactly paying attention either." She held her hand out. "My name's Faida."

"Nadette." The lioness answered. "You're a-" Faida shook her head softly, silently asking the girl to not finish her thought. "-eyes are really cool." Impressive redirection.

The two stepped off the airship and moved off to the side as everyone else piled off. "Thanks." Faida said at last. "I'm not going to hide it forever, but I'd really rather not deal with people for a bit."

"I get that." Nadette commented. "C'mon. I could use a friend." Faida grinned as she followed the other girl into the school, eager to start a new adventure.

* * *

Caelix was leaning against a pillar on campus, watching the people passing by. "So what do you think?" He glanced over at the speaker, scarlet hair falling into gold eyes. His sister was leaning on the same pillar as he, only just to his right. "They look like a bunch of weaklings to me."

"It's not even the first day, Phoenix. And you know better than anyone that looks can be deceiving."

Phoenix tossed her head, making her scarlet hair ripple, and rolled her gold eyes. "I know. I know. I guess as long as I get to bust some Grimm I'll be happy."

"Whoa there Fire Bird." Caelix grinned. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"Not my fault if you're too slow."

Both of them laughed, content in each other while the other students rushed to and fro like chickens with their heads cut off. Finally a bell rang somewhere on campus and the crowds started towards the main building. "Well, here we go."

* * *

Cyria tucked her chin to her chest, burrowing her nose into her muffler. She had retreated to a corner of the Main Hall to avoid being run over by the other students. It wasn't like it was her fault that she was so short; but apparently no one could look down and notice the orange-clad girl they were about to step on. "Stupid tall people…"

"Should I be insulted?" A voice asked her, sounding almost angry. She glanced up to see a young man with dark red hair tied back from his face and nearly to his waist.

"Um…" Her dark eyes widened, his expression was fixed into a seemingly permanent glare and the feeling he gave off was one of someone that she most definitely did NOT want to be messing with.

His expression softened slightly. "I was kidding." A hand came out of his pocket and extended towards her. "Name's Samoel."

"Cyria." She shook his hand, her smaller one completely engulfed by his. "And I've already been run over twice."

He huffed a slight laugh, his lips quirking up into a smirk. "I can see why you'd be fed up with everyone." The chains on his gloves clinked slightly as his hand returned to his pocket.

"Is that your weapon? Your gloves."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He pulled both hands from his pockets and shook out the chains wrapped around them, causing the gloves to shift into gauntlets. "These are _Endurance_."

"You're a brawler, then." Cyria smiled slightly, tilting her head to get a better look at the gauntlets.

"Only way to go." he quipped "You?"

" _Jhilamilana."_ She unsheathed her twin kukri from behind her back, letting the gold and black glint in the light. "They've got a pistol form too."

"Sweet. Can I hold one?" His grey eyes lit up with interest. She generously offered him one of them handle first and he took it with borderline reverence - as was appropriate for asking to examine someone else's weapon. A few short moments later he had succeeded in finding the mechanism that shifted it to its pistol form. "It's beautiful. Thanks for showing me." He handed the blade back and she sheathed both of them.

"Thanks for showing me yours."

Anything else either of them could have said was cut off by a bit of microphone feedback. "I'll keep this brief." Headmaster Ozpin spoke. ""You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." People were nodding their heads." There were nods all around. ""But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Say Samoel. What does the Headmaster look like?" Cyria asked sarcastically, glaring at the sea of heads that were between her and the stage.

"Do you want to sit on my shoulders?" The other teased and Cyria fixed him with a deadly glare.

"I will shoot you." she deadpanned, making Samoel laugh.

"You will sleep here tonight." Professor Goodwitch informed them. "Tomorrow is initiation."

"I guess I'll see you around." Samoel grinned. "I'll remember to look down." The cocky smirk on his face faded as Cyria's fist connected with his stomach. It hadn't hurt, really, but he also hadn't seen her move either. "Hey!"

"See you around." Cyria stated as she walked away. "Jerk." But then she looked over her shoulder at him and he could see her smile.

* * *

Ezra looked around the large room at all the people getting ready for bed, taking time to enjoy some of the girls' pajamas - or lack thereof. Seriously, one of the girls was wearing a sports bra and mini shorts. As he watched, he idly tapped his fingers against his thigh rhythmically, he glanced down for a second to check his scroll. When he looked back up, he noticed a boy with orange headphones leaning against the wall a few feet away from him, eyes closed and bobbing his head slightly as he mouthed the words to whatever song he was listening.

A grin formed on his face. Finally. Someone else who seemed to be into music. Ezra stood up and walked over to the boy. He tapped him on the knee to let him know that there was someone trying to get his attention. The kid opened his eyes and took his headphones off - strangely enough he didn't let them rest around his neck but pulled them forward so he held them in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Sorry. I was just wondering what song you were listening to. You seem really into it."

" _From Shadows_ by Jeff Williams. He's got some amazing work." He gestured with his head for Ezra to sit down and the violet eyed boy complied. "Here." He turned his headphones inside out and pressed one side to his ear; Ezra took the other side.

 _ **o/^ o/^**_

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll descend upon the world,_

 _Take back what you stole._

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll reclaim our destiny,_

 _Set our future free._

 _And we'll rise._

 _And we'll rise._

 **o/^ o/^**

"It sounds good." Ezra pulled away and met the amber gaze of the other boy. "But it's a girl singing. I thought you said that some Jeff guy sung it?"

"Jeff Williams _writes_ the music. He usually has his daughter, Casey Lee, do the vocals."

"That makes more sense." Ezra nodded. "I'm Ezra, by the way."

"Rhys." They bumped fists.

"Got anything else?"

Rhys' face lit up with a grin. "Thought you'd never ask."

Ezra ended up dragging his stuff over to the wall and sitting up with Rhys until lights out going through their playlists.

* * *

L'kye groaned as he was woken by someone tripping over him. "Sorry man!" The guilty party apologized and L'kye sat up. The person who had tripped over him was a guy with a red streak in black hair, a guitar in one hand and a duffle in the other. "There are so many people here it's kind of hard to NOT step on somebody."

"Whatever." he pulled his hair out of the tail he put it in to sleep and shook out the silver locks.

"I'm Caspian." The other spoke again.

A long moment passed. "...L'kye." said boy then stood up and walked towards the locker room, somehow managing to not step on anyone in his path.

"Okay then." Caspian muttered, following the other boy after a beat.

* * *

Siek stood in a corner of the locker room, out of the way of everyone else. He had woken early and so was already armed for the day before the major crush of people had arrived. Sensing someone to his left, he glanced over, his yellow eyes narrowed slightly. A platinum blond boy had silently appeared a few feet away from him, obviously seeking respite from the chaos as Siek had been.

After a moment he acknowledged Siek's gaze and turned his head. "Is it a problem that I'm standing here?"

"You're fine." Siek answered gruffly, turning away again.

"My name is Omni."

Siek's jaw worked for a second then, "sSiek." Omni nodded and returned to his Scroll, playing some sort of game involving black and white scrolling tiles.

Siek pulled his weapon from its holder and began running through the checks, killing time until they were called to Initiation.

* * *

Ula stepped reluctantly from the shower and began ruffling her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "Oh, sorry." She gasped suddenly, looking up to see a girl with long blond hair standing a few feet away. The girl's only response was to throw a towel at her, but Ula chose to take it as an assurance that she was okay. The two dressed in silence, until Ula couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm Ula, what's your name?"

"...Laine."

Monosyllabic, huh? Ula mused, her green eyes alight with curiosity. "So what kind of Team do you want to be on? What kind of weapon do you have? Are you good? Where did you study before here?"

Laine's eye twitched slightly at the other girl's rapid fire questions but otherwise retained a bored expression. Ula was inwardly impressed; not many people could ignore her like that. As the green eyed girl opened her mouth to ask another round of questions, the intercom came on and announced that Initiation was starting soon.

Laine left silently, her long ponytail brushing against her thighs as she walked and Ula followed cheerfully, tying off her braid.

This year was going to be fun.

* * *

 **And here is the first Chapter. The next chapter is Initiation and the formations of our Teams!**

 ****Wayfinder****


	2. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

 **WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
